


One more last song

by heycavalry



Category: British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Kaiser Chiefs, Ricky Wilson - Fandom, The Voice (UK) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Foreigner, Friendship, Music, Ricky Wilson - Freeform, Romance, The Voice UK - Freeform, kaiser chiefs - Freeform, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycavalry/pseuds/heycavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa decides to be spontanious for once in her life and travel to UK alone with no plans or even a place to stay. Through unusual incidents she meets new people and ends up spending her night in a place that makes her think her life was from a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just want to notify that I'm not a native English speaker, so please take it into account while reading. Feel free to leave a comment down below and tell whether you liked this story or not. Have fun reading! - heycavalry

I winked at my own reflection from the mirror. Long and discreetly curled dark brown hair flowed over shoulders complimenting my slender body type. Usually I was quite insecure about myself, but today I looked pretty decent with a little rock vibe in my black leather ankle boots and brimmed hat, at least after a couple beers. I left the restrooms and came back to a small and dusky pub playing some 80's rock records. It wasn't crowded at all, quite the contrary. There were only one group of five boys and a very pretty but kind of intimidating looking girl sitting beside the window, chatting loudly. 

I walked towards them, my red lips curved into a faint smile.  
"Thanks for watching my stuff, guys", I said and sat down in the chair that had my long black jacket on its backrest. By stuff I meant my old brown suitcase where I had all my clothes in and other things I had with me. I had arrived in Manchester all alone this morning with absolutely no plans or place to stay the night. I didn't even know for how long I was going to be here in UK. Despite my shyness I had been able to meet new people already.

"No problem", a blonde guy, named probably Connor or Conrad, replied winking at me. "So, next round is on Brent, right?" he shook his empty glass grinning.  
"Oh, you wish, Conrad", Brent snorted and run his fingers through his chestnut brown hair. Brent was the type of naturally handsome guy with angular face and broad shoulders. He wasn't overly muscular but you could tell he had spent some time in the gym. "It's Nadia's turn", he started, but raised his hands up for a sign of surrounding when Nadia - the intimidating girl - glanced at him angrily. "Fine, drinks on me."  
"That's the spirit, Brent", Conrad cheered and threw his fist in the air.

* * * * *

We ended up having more than enough drinks and I started feeling quite drunk while it was only three in the afternoon or so. Then again, my only concern was my suitcase and I wish I didn't lose it in the course of the night, it was all I got after all.  
"Hey!" Conrad suddenly shouted over Nadia's loud singing getting everyone's attention for a while. "I think we should get going, you should be on the stage soon", he stated. I was a little confused, what stage? Nadia however seemed to remember where she was supposed to be and stood up in a hurry.  
"Oh my god, I almost forgot", she groaned and started putting on her red velvet jacket while others started finishing their drinks. "Let's go, we're gonna be late!"  
"Okay, don't panic, we're gonna make it in time", Brent reassured Nadia and stood up as well.  
"What's going on?" I was still confused and furrowed my brows. There had been no mention about any stage or anything related to that in our conversations. Even though I didn't know what was happening I started getting ready for leaving along the others.  
"Oh, Nadia is auditioning for The Voice UK, the reality show, you know", Conrad explained while gathering his things. "You should come too," he added smiling. And of course I would go.

* * * * *

Came up the studio was just around the corner. There were considerably many people and I hoped we wouldn't seem too drunk. I had no idea if I could even be there, I was a totally random girl after all but at the moment nothing was concerning me.  
"Well, I'm going to sign up or whatever, come with me Don", Nadia stated and grabbed an arm next to him leading the guy, apparently Don, to the registration point.  
"Hey, Tessa, come with me", Conrad whispered tapping me on the shoulder, adjusting the guitar bag on his back.  
"Where?" I asked carelessly and followed Conrad who led me past the crowd and through a door to a corridor where we probably shouldn't have been but the alcohol made me act spontaneously.

"Do you play guitar?" he asked me briefly and zipped open the bag revealing dark brown acoustic guitar and played a couple of chords.  
"Mmmh, sometimes", I said deliberately. I was by no means good at playing, but I could strum a few chords and accompany my own singing and it was enough for me. "You apparently can, play me something?"  
"This one's for you babe", Conrad joked in a deep voice and grinned. Then he started playing and singing some song I wasn't familiar with, but I was very impressed how great it sounded. I started jamming to the beat and sing along the chorus, even though it was my first time hearing the song.

"Wow, that was very nice", I praised Conrad while applauding and he bowed and started playing new song. The drunk me was getting really into singing and I got so excited when I recognized the song based on the intro riff.  
"Hey this is a Kaiser Chief song!" I exclaimed and started singing the song passionately. " _Roll the dice, keep 'em guessing, asking questions, hold the line._ " Conrad whistled as impressed and it made me grin. I never thought myself as a great singer and I had never sung in front of more than one people. But let's praise the alcohol that makes me social and adventurous person.

" _More gimme more, I want more, ay ay ay_ ", Conrad joined singing the chorus and I felt even more daring. We were so into having fun that we didn't even notice a person approaching us. " _One more last song_ ", I finished off the song with a very bold high note I didn't even know I was capable of doing, it was just one of those spur-of-the-moment decisions.  
"Well done", a voice said and I spun around hastily. A blonde man was leaning against the opposite wall smiling. "Great song", he added, giving a short laugh. It was only then I realized he was actually the front man of Kaiser Chiefs. I wasn't that big of a fan that I would've known him instantly by looks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Indeed, mister Wilson", I grinned while the drunkenness was carrying on the conversation. "Glad you liked our interpretation of it."  
"I quite enjoyed it, miss..." Ricky left the sentence unfinished.  
"Tessa Falk", I introduced myself holding out my hand for him. Instead of shaking it Ricky gave a light kiss on top of it. The whole meeting seemed so surreal that I couldn't help but laugh. 

In the meantime Conrad had packed his guitar and looked ready to leave. "I have to go now, Nadia is waiting for me, sorry Tessa", he announced apologetically but with no intention to invite me with him. Then he left the corridor leaving me alone with Ricky who seemed at least as puzzled as I was. "You're not gonna go with him?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I shook my head. Suddenly I didn't feel as confident anymore: I was alone, still a little drunk and with no place to sleep. Great job Tessa.

"So I'm assuming you're not gonna audition either?" Ricky inquired and straightened himself.  
"Was I that bad?" I started laughing, knowing that it's probably wasn't what he had meant.  
"Oh no, that's not what I meant!" Ricky hurried to explain. "It's just that if you were, you should be somewhere else. Although what were you doing here in the first place?"  
"In this corridor or do you mean the whole building?" I asked. "Either way, I actually don't have any idea." Ricky looked at me like my sayings didn't make sense at all.  
"Do you have a friend who's auditioning?" he tried to find out my agenda.  
"Eh, no... The case is that I flew here from Sweden this morning by myself and then met some people at the local pub and ended up here and then I lost the one's I was with earlier and I'm a little drunk, sorry", the words just blurted out my mouth before I even realized that I probably seemed like an idiot.

But Ricky just smiled. "Are you staying in a hotel then?"  
"Oh no, I almost forgot that I haven't even booked a room yet! You wouldn't happen to know any decent hotel here?" I asked him with a worried smile.  
"Well..." Ricky paused and seemed to think about his answer very carefully. "We'll, I mean me and the other coaches and crew are staying in a nice hotel not so far from here. You could ask if they have rooms available", he suggested. I couldn't help but think how cool it was that he asked me to stay in the same hotel as he and the others, like I was worthy enough. Then I realized how stupid my thoughts sounded, they were still normal people after all. I almost let out a small laugh.  
"That sounds great, thank you mister Wilson", I grinned. "Where would this hotel be located at?"  
Ricky gave a laugh. "Please, call me Ricky, miss Falk. And it is... let me take you there after filming the show is over, we have the same destination after all", he offered.  
"Are you sure? That's so nice of you", I smiled, quite astonished. This was definitely not the reaction I was waiting for but I was pleased. "Ehm, so where should I wait for you?" I questioned. I had no idea how long the filming would take and waiting at the studio lobby didn't seem so tempting. Although I wouldn't complain, I didn't have anything preferable planned and Ricky had been kind enough already.  
"Right, well, follow me", he ordered and I nodded and picked my suitcase.

* * * * *

We walked along the corridor for a while. "The filming should take and hour or two, and you could really use that time to try and sober up", Ricky joked grinning.  
"Oh, shut up", I laughed and shoved him gently. "I'm totally not drunk anymore", I clarified. Ricky just smiled like he didn't believe me for a second. The corridor split up and we turned right. Then we took stairs up to the second floor.  
"So, here are our dressing rooms, this is mine", Ricky explained and held the door open for me. The room was medium sized, plainly furnished and at the moment quite dimly lit. There were a couple of clothing racks, huge mirror and a cozy looking black couch among other things.  
"Looks nice", I nodded and sat down on the sofa, which was surprisingly comfortable and only then I came aware how tired I really was. "This is so comfy, I could fall asleep any minute."  
"Go ahead", Ricky laughed. "I thought you could wait here if you want." He walked at a small fridge opening it. "Want something to drink?"  
"Really?" I asked a little skeptical. Ricky seemed really nice and pretty eager to rescue young females from troubles. "You have beer?" I inquired innocently.  
"Not for you dear", he stated smiling and handed me a bottle of mineral water.  
"I guess this is fine too, thanks", I smiled back at him.

* * * * *

Ricky left soon after that and I was alone again, but this time I knew he was going to come back. Or at least I hoped so. While waiting for him I decided to make use of the situation and get finally some sleep. It had been quite a long day for me, arriving early in the morning and so much happening during the day, and it wasn't even over yet. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep and next thing I noticed was someone touching my shoulder. I jumped up startled.  
"Oh gosh, you scared me, Ricky", I huffed and took a sip from the water bottle lying beside the couch.  
"Sorry, wasn't my intention", he apologized. "Anyways, we just finished and I'm ready to leave soon. We have a car waiting outside."  
"Okay, let's go then", I put my hat back on my head as it had fallen off and stood up to indicate I was ready. Ricky nodded and gathered his stuff and opened the door for me again.  
"Thanks", I smiled and went back to the corridor. "So where we're going?"  
"This way", Ricky stated and started walk towards the back exit of the building. Couple of turns and many doors later we finally got out and into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters being this short, I'm trying to make them longer. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Scenery didn't varied much as we drove through the city. The hotel wasn't too far away, but I probably wouldn't have found it by myself. I glanced at Ricky, who was going through his phone. This whole day was so surreal, who would have thought I would sit in a car with Ricky fucking Wilson.  
"So, have you enjoyed your journey so far?" Ricky asked me suddenly catching me staring at him.  
"Yes, it hasn't been quite like I imagined though, like few beers and you end up in Ricky Wilson's dressing room, that's crazy", I declared while Ricky laughed.  
"Not all bad at least. But hey, I think we're at the destination", he glanced out of the window and the car stopped in front of the hotel.  
"What if there's no rooms left", suddenly this thought came to my mind. Then I would have absolutely no idea where to go.  
"Well, let's go and ask", Ricky said calmly, helping me out of the car.

The hotel lobby was big and plain, mostly white in some golden details. There was some weird statue in the middle of everything, it was probably considered as contemporary art. The hotel looked like a bit more luxurious an better than other hotels, probably more expensive too. I hope it wouldn't take all my money to stay here. We walked straight to the reception, where a young woman was ready to help us with a warm smile.  
"Hello, do you have any rooms available?" I went straight to the business glancing Ricky with a tense smile.  
"Let me see", the receptionist turned to the monitor. "I'm sorry, we're unfortunately completely full et the moment", she looked sorry. I couldn't help a sigh coming out of my mouth. It was already quite late and I started being anxious, I was not in the mood for searching for a place to sleep. I couldn't blame anyone but myself though, I never should have left booking a hotel for this short notice.

"Okay, I understand, thanks anyway", I said for the girl. "What now?" I turned to Ricky, who seemed thoughtful.  
"You can share my room, at least for tonight. I have two beds and I don't use them both", he said looking a bit unsure with a faint smile. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was he being serious? This was definitely something that happens for me every day.  
"Thank you, you're too kind", I hastened to answer before he would change his mind.  
"Well, come on then." Ricky smiled slightly and signed me to follow him.

* * * * *

His room was on the sixth and I watched the number change between every floor on the elevator screen. I was a little overwhelmed about everything had happen and in a need of a strong drink. Ricky hadn't said a word after we left the reception, which made me a little worried. He could easily back off the deal and leave me looking for a new place to stay. It had all seemed a bit too good to bee true, I felt like I was in a movie and it was about to end soon. The quite large but still too small elevator made me wish we would be at the right floor already.  
"This is something I normally don't do", he then admitted glancing at me. His voice was a bit deeper than normally. I could not read anything from his gaze.  
"I understand. So I'm somehow special then?", I blurted and made the whole situation a lot more awkward. I wanted to slap myself. The conversation was not going the way I intended.  
"Something like that", he muttered, looking the elevator wall. Luckily the awkward moment didn't last that long when the elevator door's opened with a ping sound. I hoped the atmosphere would return to more emancipated, like it was before we arrived at the hotel. 

I followed Ricky to his room, putting my suitcase on the floor and looked around. It wasn't the most spacious room, but would be okay for two people. There was nothing special, it was just like any other hotel room, just a little more modern looking with the same white and gold coloring as the lobby. Although I did see a one king-size bed rather than two separate ones.  
"You did forgot to mention that your to beds are actually alongside", I noticed. "But no worries, I think I can cope with that, though", I added grinning.  
"They can be moved apart, you know", Ricky reminded smiling back at me. "But make yourself home, I'm gonna take a quick shower", he added, then disappearing to the bathroom.

I sat on one side of the bed, kicking my shoes off of my feet. At least he hadn't regretted his choice accommodating me here yet, I thought as hearing the water rushing behind the door. A mirror hanging on the wall reminded me that I hadn't paid attention in my looks for a while, so I decided to tidy up a bit. After wiping off some mascara stains under my eyes, fixing my hair and adding some lipstick I looked less like I had slept my makeup on.

I had no idea if we were going to just go to bed or if Ricky had some plans yet for the evening. I however was a little hungry and would probably go somewhere to eat so changing clothes was needed. I took off my black romper and picked some black high waist jeans and a little baggy top tucked to my jeans with thin braces and very daring neckline. The outfit made my back look a bit short, but it complimented my legs and shoulders. I also chose to replace my long jacket with a casual navy blue blazer. After a while I couldn't come up with anything to tune in my appearance, so I lied down on the bed to kill some time scrolling through my phone.

* * * * *

At some point the sound of flowing water had stopped and not so long after that Ricky stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, hair still damp. I glanced at him and saw his eyes flickered towards my bottom for a brief moment. Then again, he could have just looked at any other thing on that direction.  
"So..", I started and put my phone away. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"  
He shook his head. "Nothing essential planned. Maybe going for a drink or two", he told, ruffling his hair. I just nodded, not sure if he wanted to go by himself or if I could join too. It would probably be easiest to go together considering he was the only one with a key to this room.  
"You wanna join?" he added then to my relief. I wouldn't have dared to ask if I could come along.  
"Sure, I'd like to eat something as well", I pointed out and got up, straightening up my blazer. "I ready to go whenever you are."  
"Okay, let me have a few more minutes so my hair dries", Ricky said and sat on the other side of the bed.  
"You're hair dries in minutes?" I got caught up in the least significant matter. "Mine takes like three hours", I boosted my statement by flicking my hair.  
"You don't see any difference in the length of our hair?" he noted sarcastically smiling. "It would be wicked though if I had a hair like yours."  
"I think the shorter suits you better", I smiled, feeling an sudden urge to touch his hair, which I yet did not do.

After Ricky had had his hair dried and styled we left the room and headed to the elevator. It was nothing like the last time, the silence wasn't awkward but more like peaceful. Elevator doors slid closed and it moved downwards almost imperceptibly.  
"The hotel bar is quite nice, and you can get there some food too", Ricky told as he leaned against the elevator wall. It sounded suitable, as I wouldn't bother to walk hundreds of yards to another restaurant. The elevator stopped at third floor to pick more people. The elevator started getting crowded separating Ricky and me on the opposite sides. I felt relief when the doors finally opened at the lobby.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me miss", the receptionist suddenly yelled waving her hand. Both Ricky and me turned at her. "You were asking the room earlier?"  
I nodded, slightly baffled. "We have one room available from tomorrow if you're still interested", she explained smiling. I glanced at Ricky and then again the woman behind the desk.  
"Yes, sure I am", I responded as I walked towards the counter, Ricky following me. "How much is it?"  
"Well, it's our Medium Suite, costs £270 per night", she said looking a little sorry after my expression dropped from eager to shaken for a moment, probably knowing that it was a huge amount of money for me. This wasn't something I had planned to use my money I had saved for this trip. On the other hand, staying the night in a luxurious suite would be something I had ever done before and probably worth all the money. Besides, I didn't want to seem like a poor student in front of Ricky, even though I didn't think he would judge me by how fat my wallet was. So it was going to be goodbye for shopping and eating in fancy restaurants every night.

"Great, I'll take it", I announced, not daring to look at Ricky if he was happy getting me out of his room. The receptionist handed me a form to fill.  
"Are you sure?" Ricky finally opened his mouth. He looked like he was going to say something more, but decided to stay quiet. My guess was he was going to comment the price of the suite. I just ignored his question.  
"For how long would you like to stay then, miss?" I was asked. I needed a moment to count how much it would be for four night, a thousand pounds was absolutely my limit spending money for hotel and I had to stay somewhere for at least one more week.  
"Maybe... four nights", I said sounding very unsure. I managed to fill the form correctly and handed it back to her. She smiled at me and it somehow made me feel a little more sure about this decision.  
"You can always cut short the amount of nights your staying, we require payment after your stay." So if I felt a great urge to go shopping, I could just change this luxurious hotel for a cheap hostel, how bittersweet.

The receptionist wished me a nice evening and asked to come and get the key tomorrow after four pm. For some reason my mind was telling me I did a huge mistake booking that suite, there were so many other things I could've done with the money.  
"I wasn't going to throw you out, just for you know", Ricky said as we walked to the bar. I was very pleased to hear that and couldn't help my lips curving into a wide smile.  
"It's fine", I assured. "And I've never slept in a suite, how cool is that. I bet there's jacuzzi or something", I grinned.  
"Well at least the drinks and whatever you want to eat are on me", he stated. I probably would've argued if I hadn't just booked a super expensive hotel room. But then again, the hotel bar prices were probably just as expensive.

* * * * *

The bar was lit up with a purple colored fluorescent light looking very ambient. Music played in the background, quietly enough it was easy to have a conversation without need to speak louder than usually. It was truly a nice looking place and quite full of people at this time. We walked at the counter and I searched for a menu. I didn't want to eat anything too heavy, maybe a toast or a salad. I finally found a narrow laminated slip dishes and drinks described with very small and simple font.  
"One beer please, and..." Ricky glanced at me.  
"Umm..." I wasn't quite sure what to order. I scanned the menu again. "I'll have a chicken avocado toast and a beer, please", I finally decided, putting away the menu.  
"You know what, I haven't eaten either", Ricky stated suddenly. "So make that two toasts."  
The bartender gave us the beers right away and asked to wait a moment for the toast. We decided to sit on the tall bar stools in front of the counter, as there were not much room elsewhere.

"So, how's The Voice been?" I asked Ricky as I sipped from the glass. The beer tasted good and reminded me how thirsty I was. I took another sip.  
"Great, though I'm not really allowed to talk about it since it hasn't aired yet", Ricky told. "Sorry. But what are your plans for your vacation?"  
"I did plan some shopping and eating in fancy restaurants. But booking that suite took quite a bit from my savings", I said bitterly. "So probably not going to eat that much."  
"I'm sure any guy would be happy to take you out for dinner", he blurted out. My eyes widen a little from amusement.  
"Oh, meaning someone like you?" I asked indicating the current situation.  
"Well, what can I say", he smirked. "Can't leave a fine lady to starve."

The conversation flowed as nicely as our glasses drained. Ricky ordered us second beers, then vodka shots and another beers. Considering that I had already drunk quite a few beers today I started feeling heavily intoxicated.  
"I've had like ten beers today. Can't you keep up, mister Wilson?" I had to really pay attentions pronouncing the words so he could make out what I tried to say.  
"Of course I can, miss Falk", he snorted and waved for the bartender to order shots. "No more drinks for you though."  
I pouted. "I'm not that drunk", I slurred and earned a wide grin from Ricky.  
"I'm not going to carry you to my hotel room if you pass out", he warned cheekily.  
"Don't worry, my legs work just fine."

After a few more shots Ricky began to be more at my level of drunkenness. I had a feeling I wouldn't remember much tomorrow, but at least we had fun. Besides, tomorrow made me feel worried. What would happen after I'd get the keys to my suite? Would I just be there all alone? The thought made me shiver and I shoved it in the back of my mind, not wanting to wonder it now.  
"Oh hi Ricky! I thought I would be seeing you here", a beautiful, blonde woman suddenly appeared behind us, holding a glass of white wine. We both turned to look at her, me looking puzzled, not recognizing who she was. Ricky however did and smiled at her brightly. I couldn't prevent the thought of her being somehow involved with him coming to my mind.

"Hello darling", he said merrily. Was she his girlfriend? "How are you?"  
"I'm great, thanks. Are you drunk?" she asked then sounding amused, then glancing at me. "You're both drunk."  
"Maybe a tiny bit", Ricky admitted. "But Rita, this is Tessa, umm.. My friend from Sweden", he decided to introduce me, which made me feel a little better. He called me his friend after all.   
She offered her hand, smiling at me. "Hi Tessa, I'm Rita Ora."  
"Oh", I then realized who she was, one of the coaches in The Voice. How did I not recognize her? I felt a little embarrassed about mistaking her as Ricky's girlfriend as I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
"You as well", she smirked.   
"Please, join us", Ricky offered trying to find a chair to point, ending up waving his hand aimlessly. Rita and I laughed at him.  
"Maybe some other time, I think I'm too sober for this", she stated laughing. "See you later."

Rita left us walking to another table surrounded with people. I turned back facing the bar and placed my empty glass on the counter. Ricky hadn't yet finished his drink.  
"Hey, we should go clubbing", I said as if I'd got a brilliant idea and stood up. Unfortunately I wasn't overly convincing as I stumbled a little and needed to grip to the counter. Ricky glanced at me truly amused.  
"More like sleeping", he laughed and finished his drink with a single swig. "Come on, let's go."  
I felt like complaining how I'm not tired and I want to dance, until he placed his hand on my waist and guided me towards the lobby. It was the alcohol that made me very sensible and suddenly Ricky started seeming more attractive, my hip tingling where his hand rested.

We managed to get in the elevator, me leaning fully on the grey wall, realizing for the hundredth time I was very drunk and actually quite tired. Ricky pressed the button and the elevator moved upwards. I looked at him, noticing his remarkably blue eyes were already glued to me. The small space started to feel heated from the tension between us I wasn't quite sure was even real. I straightened myself, still looking directly in his eyes. The moment broke as the doors slid open and I realized I was holding my breath.


End file.
